SUPRISES - Movin' On! Part 01
by Maths Boffy Silly Billy
Summary: This is my 1st fan fic H/H forever! R/R NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. SUPRISES - Movin' On! Part 01

Author's Note: This is my 1st fanfic. Hope u like it. It is totally H/H, so if u want R/H or D/H (u sick, sick people) then go away now! NO FLAMES PLEASE! If u don't like my stuff then don't read it o.k.   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by the wonderful, amazing ......... J.K. Rowling (of course).  
  
It was all over Harry and Hermione were sitting at the fRont of the hall. Everyone was there. They had all grown up together and now their time at Hogwarts had come to an end. The whole year and teachers had put together a photo album and video for the headboy and headgirl, Harry and Hermione.   
  
Ron and Lavender walked up to their best friends and presented them with the photo album. " We've been through a great deal at Hogwarts" announced Ron "and we would like to present this photo album and video, to remind you of your time here." Said Lavender.   
They put on the video and Harry and Hermione saw the 9 and 3/4 platform with the train pulling up for the 1st time and all of them running onto the train. "We searched long and hard for these clips and photos so I hope your happy with them" Ron and Lavender said in unison! They went through the clips and Hermione saw her and Krum at the Yule Ball in the 4th year. "I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed with him" she thought to herself.  
  
At that moment Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "I love you Hermy" Harry told her quietly. "You too" replied Hermione just as quietly. They looked into each other's eyes and moved silently towards each other, as everyone else was watching the video. They entered a long and passionate kiss that made Harry still tingle with excitement. As they looked up at the screen, they saw the 1st time they kissed. Harry thought to himself "the kisses sure haven't lost that touch and are no less amazing than the 1st time." "Who took that photo?" shouted Hermione, so it echoed round the hall. "I'm the culprit there" Lavender said reluctantly "I'm sorry, but I knew you would never want to forget that moment." Hermione pretended to think about accepting the apology "Well, never mind, I forgive you." Harry looked up at everyone. He saw Seamus, Dean, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Parvati, Pansy and the rest of his year, all staring back at him.  
"We have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait until this evening" Ron and Lavender told Harry and Hermione. "And I have a surprise for you Hermy" said Harry to one side!  
  
THE END!  
  
  
I know it's short, but they will get longer, promise. Wonderin' wot all the surprises are goin' to be ? Well, your'll have to wait to read the next chapter. Please R/R or else. Only kiddin'. But please review and NO FLAMES !!!  



	2. SUPRISES - Movin' On! Part 02

Author's Note: Happy New Year! Sorry bout the long wait, I've had a lot to do especially coz of   
Christmas and everything. Thanks for all the nice reviews and to all of ya who obviously don't like my   
work like I said last time: If u don't like my stuff then don't read it. I don't mind constructive criticism,   
but f*** off all ya pple that r just reviewing by flaming (and u no who u r). Now I got that out f my   
system lets get on wiv the story. And as always R/R pleaze and remember it's a H/H story. Pg-13 for   
later parts and a little bit of making out. Oh and I'm sorry that I spelt Hermy not Hermi I won't do it   
in this one, cut I did it just to annoy Butterbeer!  
  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters belong 2 J.K. Rowling.  
  
Fun Times - Part 2  
  
"Come on Hermi," shouted Lavender from the stairs, "Hurry up will you!"   
"Coming, coming, I was just talking to Harry" replied Hermione. As they walked up the stairs   
Hermione inquired "What do you think Harry's surprise is, oh and you could always give me a little   
hint about your surprise"  
"I have no idea what Harry's surprise is and regarding Ron and my surprise it is for me to know and you   
to find out this evening." Replied Lavender "now shut up and hurry up because we've only got about 4   
hours left and knowing the rate you get ready we're going to be late."   
Hermione followed Lavender to their room. The room they shared was full of spells they had learnt to   
do for make-up etc. and robes were flung everywhere. "Hermi for your surprise tonight we have to   
look stunning."  
"But why la…" Hermione tried to ask, but was cut off before she could finish.   
"Please don't ask any questions Hermi it will ruin the surprise, for me" and then put on a puppy dog   
face she knew Hermione couldn't resist.   
"O.K., O.K., but only for you."   
"Well" started Lavender "I was thinking to make tonight extra, extra special I thought we could get   
ready the muggle way. We could do it like old times, I'll do your hair and make-up and you do mine.   
What do think?"  
"Yeah why not. It will be, a laugh." Giggled Hermione.  
"Start off with hair. You go and have a bath and I'll get out all that we need." Said Lavender.  
They got started and were having great fun when Hermione said, "Lavender doing all of this reminds   
me of old times. You do know that you are the best friend a girl could ever dream of having and you   
know I'll always be there for you. You're like a sister to me and I never want to lose contact, even when   
we're both 90 years old and staggering around with our walking sticks we will still be best friends won't   
we?"  
Lavender had stopped applying eye shadow to Hermione's face and was almost in tears. "Of course   
Hermi I love you like a sister too. Shake on it." As they were shaking hands they said in unison "Make   
friends, make friends, never, never break friends" they both laughed and wiped the tears off of each   
other's face. "Good thing we haven't put on mascara yet" Hermione said. Lavender leaned forward to   
hug Hermione who returned it. "Come on let's hurry up or the boys will be waiting"   
During this time Ron and Harry had been talking about Ron and Lavender's surprise which Harry was   
playing a very large role in. "everything is prepared and ready oh and you know what to do?" asked Ron   
in a satisfied yet panicked tone.  
"Yes, yes we've been through it enough times, so stop worrying O.K." replied Harry in a bored manner.   
"Can we please go and get ready now, or I'll back out completely."  
O.K., O.K. we can go now. It's just that I want everything to run smoothly. You know how much work   
we've put into it." He said in a slightly hurt voice.  
"Sorry man."  
Back in the girl's room, they were tiding up. It had just turned 7 o'clock and Hogwarts was   
echoing with the sound of alarms and bells etc. "come on Hermi, Ron told me to make sure we weren't   
late.  
They walked down the stairs together and when they got to the door of the Main Hall   
Lavender said "this is your surprise Hermi, hope you like it."   
Ron and Harry were standing by the door with everyone else behind them. The doors   
opened and Harry and Ron saw their girlfriends and stared at them as though they had never seen them   
before. Hermione was in the turquoise robe that made Harry's spine tingle. It was tight at the top going   
into a long, flowing dress. Her hair was pulled back off face to show all her beautiful features. Lavender   
was in a two-tone pink and gold robe that looked new. Her silky hair was down her back. They both   
looked stunning.   
As Hermione walked into the hall she said "wow, you lot did all this for us" looking all around   
her and trying to take it all in. the hall had been decorated with fairies and small twinkling lights   
everywhere. "You Hermi all for you, I knew about it all along." Looking behind the 2 boys, she could   
see they had invited back students that had already left. "Come on you 2, don't you want to get this   
ball started?" Ron and Lavender asked. The music started and on the microphone Fred and George   
announced would the 2 couples standing by the door please start the dancing. All 4 of the friends   
walked up to the dance loor and started to dance. It was a slow dance and both couples were taking full   
advantage of this. Harry and Hermione were looking into each other's eyes. They entered the most   
passionate kiss either had ever experience. Harry knew in his head that tonight was the right night to   
give Hermione his personal surprise. After a couple of dances Harry, said "Hermi I've got a bit of a   
headache. Will you come outside with me?"  
When they were outside sitting on the bench Hermione saw the sun setting behind them.   
"Look at that" she turned around and pointed behind her "isn't it beautiful Harry.  
"Not as beautiful as you." He replied "Hermi, I don't really have a headache. I want to give you the   
other surprise. Hermione…  
  
  
A/N: R/R please. Can you please put in your reviews how 2 do kissing scenes well and any authors that   
might help if I read their work. Thanx   
  
  



End file.
